At This Point, I Really Don't Care
by FINDtheHufflepuffs
Summary: "That was our place. Ours,-" She choked on the words, his name. His name hadn't escaped her lips since that night at the hospital. "Eli-" she managed. It felt weird to hear the name. "And you brought her there." My take on the lines in the promo.


**AN: I got this idea from reading PeaceLoveandWar67's "A Different Twist to Speak Now" flash back. Not really sure how I related the two, but I did. **

Clare ran down the street, a scowl on her face and her fist clenched. The abandoned Church she had often visited stained her mind. _How dare he! _She thought. Clare turned the corner and saw the Dot up ahead. She didn't know how, but she knew he was there. Clare stomped up the steps.

"Hi Clare," Katie said as she held open the door. But Clare didn't have time for courtesy, so she just fumed past the friendly brunette. Clare entered the crowded café. The second she walked in, she saw him. He was standing at the counter, obviously waiting to be served, his back facing her. Clare watched him for a split second, thinking of all she loved about him, but her rage took over and she snapped.

"DID YOU ERASE ME FROM YOUR MEMORY? She screamed as the café became silent. All eyes fixated on Clare. All, but Eli's, the one she wanted most. "DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL!"

He finally turned to look at her. To everyone else, Eli seemed cold and unreadable. Clare knew him better though, and she saw the question twitch in his eyes. He didn't realize why Clare was here yelling at him like a hysterical woman. He had the same question as everyone else, but they didn't matter to Clare.

"That was our place. Ours,-" She choked on the word, his name. His name hadn't escaped her lips since that night at the hospital. "Eli-" she managed. It felt weird to hear the name. "And you brought _her_ there." Shame came into Eli's eyes as he realized what she was talking about.

The abandoned church was filled of memories of Clare and Eli's best and worst moments. But even with all the emotions that came with it, it was a place Clare would feel at home. Like it was **her** place. And When Clare needed some peace she liked to visit it, even after the accident. So when she found _Imogen Moreno_'s name written on the wall, Clare lost it.

"I hate you" she said with as much venom as she could muster. Clare didn't want to look at him any longer.

Tears burning her eyes, she turned and left. She kept her head down, not wanting to look at the other people. She pulled the door open and stepped down onto the curb. The sun had almost set, and the dark blue sky wouldn't hold long enough to guide Clare home, but she didn't care. She tried to clear her eyes, but it was no use. When the thunder, a warning sign of rain to come, shattered the silence, she didn't even flinch. She ignored the people yelling after her. The rain started as a slow drizzle but quickly turned into heavy downpour. But Clare, now drenched from head to toe, continued on. That is, until she was pulled at the shoulder. She turned to see Eli behind her, but she didn't let him mutter a word before she started.

"The worst part of it all, you destroyed my name. You knocked down the wall with my name on it, so now its not even mine!"

She quickly pivoted and tried to get away. She made the mistake of running out into a street. Her eyes blurry from the tears, Clare didn't notice the car coming at her. Clare turned to see a bright light racing toward her. She felt her stomach drop as her mind and body froze in shock. She heard her friends screaming her name over the loud sound of the horn. But no sound was louder then the sound of Eli screaming her name. It was like an electric shock and Clare seemed to snap back into her senses. She jumped up onto the car, trying to prevent as much damage as she could, and the car stopped short. She was flung off the roof of the car where she landed, onto the hard pavement. Her head collided with the ground and she blanked out. The last image she saw was Eli running out into the street after her.

******EClare** ****

Clare woke up to the sound of a consistent beep and the nose burning smell of alcohol. Slowly, she opened her eyes unsurprised to see the scary plain white walls she has come to associate with hospitals. Before she could examine the room closer, she felt two warm arms wrap around her. "Oh thank God" Helen Edwards whispered into her daughter's hair. "Thank God your alright!" Randall Edwards exclaimed squeezing Clare's hand, giving it the occasional kiss.

"Mom? Dad?" Clare barely whispered. At that moment the past occurrences came down on her, like a crashing wave. She began crying, and repeating their names, out of gratitude that she could still say them. "I love you Clare, so much," her parents muttered as they held her, continued to give her kisses, and wiped her tears.

They had stayed like this for a long time, until her father's stomach growled. Clare realized her parents hadn't left the room since they got there and she insisted the two of them eat.

After a lot of persuasion, they finally agreed and told her they would just go upstairs to the hospital's cafeteria. She gave them a smile as they left, trying to reassure them she would be fine in their absence. As the door closed behind them, Clare turned her focus to her injuries that seemed to be restricting her every move.

Clare tried to re-adjust her self on the bed but her broken leg and bandage around her ribcage got in the way. She reached up to her face, to pull back her hair, and felt three different gashes stitched up; Two on her left temple, and one on the right side of her jaw. It didn't hurt when she accidently hit her sprained wrist on the bedside, and Clare thanked god for the pain medications she was on. She finally managed to get in a comfortable position, and a smile ruined her victim demure as she realized it was the spot she started in. The smile, however, quickly shattered when she saw an unwelcome face walk through the door.

**AN: I plan on updating soon, but please review! Even a simple smiley face to show you like it (or angry frown to show you hated it) would be fine**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Eclare or Degrassi**


End file.
